


Just dance

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Hookup, Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Harry wants to dance and forget. He gets more than he was expecting.





	Just dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

So what if Harry goes out one night with Dean and Seamus, and they all hit a gay bar. And it's a muggle one, because it's Dean's turn to pick, and all the wizard ones are shit.

And Harry has a drink, and another, and Dean and Seamus convince him to dance. And he doesn't want to but then he gets into the crowd and it's all heaving bodies and jumping to throbbing music and anyway it's so dark and there are so many people that no one can see whether he's rubbish or not.

So he throws his head back and closes his eyes and just lets the music take over. Lets it fill his mind so he doesn't have to think, doesn't have to worry, doesn't have to be Harry Potter.

Instead he lets his mind fill with images of the dancers he'd been watching while he was at the bar. He thinks about long, lean bodies, tight jeans, sweat slicked skin, strong jaws, hard chests. He thinks about the time he came here without Dean and Seamus. He thinks about the rasp of stubble against his neck … he thinks about being on his knees on a sticky floor and loving the noises he was pulling from the man above him.

When he feels the hands on his hips, strong and sure, he doesn't open his eyes, he just tilts his head back and slows his movement. Then he feels a hard body fit itself against his back and lips brush against his neck. He shivers and feels arousal throb through him in time with the thump of the bass.

The hands on his hips pull him into a dirty grind, one slipping up his shirt and scraping nails lightly over his stomach. Then the mouth is back at his neck, teeth grazing his skin before a searing hot kiss is pressed against him. Harry's mouth drops open in a gasp and he pushes himself back against the body behind him.

In response, the hand at his hip pulls them closer together and now he can feel the hard press of the other man's arousal against his arse. He grinds back into it and feels the bite of teeth at his neck. Harry puts his hands up, tangling one in the silky smooth strands of the other man's hair. It's long enough to grip and pull him closer, encourage him not to stop. The moan at his ear is loud enough that he can hear it over the music.  
He wants this. He wants the freedom of a hook-up with a stranger - a muggle who has no idea who Harry Potter is, and who he can have some fun with, just for tonight. He wants to feel the man's mouth on his, press against him and get some relief for himself.

He turns. He turns and sees grey eyes widen in surprise and a familiar mouth form the word, 'Potter?'  
Malfoy is frozen, his face shocked, his hands still on Harry's hips. They're so close that Harry can see the faintest of freckles dusting Malfoy's nose. 

The moment seems frozen in time. The music pounds and all around them bodies are moving and writhing, but the two of them are still. Then Malfoy's eyes flick down to his mouth, just for an instant, and Harry feels want throb through him. Slowly, deliberately, he moves closer, not as close as they had been before, but close enough that he can feel Malfoy's body against his, hot and hard. 

Malfoy bites his lip and Harry brings his arms up, slowly, half expecting the other man to push him away and disappear into the crowd. But he doesn't, instead Harry feels Malfoy's hands move slowly from his hips to his arse. He sees Malfoy's eyes darken with want and he knows - he knows - this isn't going to be some casual thing he can just forget after tonight.

He knows this and still he pulls Malfoy's mouth down to his, and when their mouths meet, it's hot and slick and oh so perfect.


End file.
